We Aim To Please
by alibis
Summary: Ana's POV. Ana's pregnancy with Theodore never happened, More Drama unfolds involving Christian and Ana. This story comes to me as I write, I haven't got anything planned! It's been fun and constantly inspiring to write, I keep getting new idea's all day! Follow if you want to :)
1. Distance

_This are my own imaginations creations of events, These are some things that I have thought of for a while after reading 50, and decided to write my own fanfiction for it. These chapters are also dedicated to my best friend, Kat, who believes I'm a prude but I'm not, I have a wicked sense and fifty made my imagination run wild! I hope you enjoy the following chapters, from my creativity and imagination.** Don't forget to review!**  
_

A flash of light fills the rooms and scares me back to consciousness, flicking my eyes open as fast as I can looking around frantically with my heart beating a hundred miles per hour feeling like my stomach is sitting in my throat. I couldn't help but wonder what it was, was it my dream? _No Anastasia_ She looks at me with her half-moon spectacles and a curved lip. Was someone in the room taking a picture of me laying asleep, in _our_ bed. A few seconds later after my thought trailed off to think about what the time was, another flash erupted the room followed with a large rumbling noise that ended with a bang, washing all over the building and a few seconds later the comforting sound of rain hitting our bedroom window fills the room, light still flashing, thunder still rolling, I roll to face Christian _He isn't there, Ana, you know he flew to New York this morning for a business meeting today and a conference tomorrow_ I shut the voice out of my mind. The storm is making me even more uncomfortable to be by myself, it's so strange without Christian here. 3:30 in the morning, I half roll my eyes sighing heavily. I grab my blackberry to see if I have any notifications as I reach for my blackberry another flash of lightning makes me retreat my hand back to my side. _It's just a storm, Grey _She's tapping her foot looking disappointingly at me. But she's right, it's just a storm, Leila isn't here and Jack was captured and put in jail by the police. I'm safe in the Escala and Sawyer is here as well. I quickly reach back across to my bed side table and grab my blackberry. One new email, from Christian, just as I'd hoped this is exactly what I need to make my heart race in the right way.

_  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** zZz  
**Date:** September 23 2011 2:57  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

Because I'm not there to keep you up with fun activities at ridiculous hours I'm sure you're asleep, I hope you have a better sleep than I do. I miss you. I can't wait to see you on Saturday, baby.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.  
_

**_  
From: **Anastasia Grey  
**Subject: **If it's not you…**  
Date: **September 30 2011 3:37**  
To: **Christian Grey

…It's a Seattle storm at 3:30 in the morning waking me up to play. It's miserable outside, I miss you. It would be a perfect time to be sleeping with you right now. Did I mention I miss you?

xoxo  
_

I put my blackberry back down beside me, letting it fall between the covers, I'm far to lazy and sleepy right now to reach back across and put it back on my bedside table. Grabbing Christians pillow and burrowing my face in it, the smell is intoxicating and I easily find myself falling back to sleep, breathing in the smell finding comfort and feeling relaxed.

I open my eyes slowly, closing them a few times before I'm able to fully open them, moving my hands up and rubbing them and yawning, the room is a warm yellow colour, welcoming. I roll out of bed sitting on the edge, 7:30AM It's too early for a day I'm not going to work, Why did Christian have to roster me days off? Especially while he's away. It wasn't and isn't necessary. The hospital said I was okay, but Christian being extra cautious and in control already made plans for me to take the time off. I couldn't help but scowl at the thought of why I was in the hospital to begin with, _Jack Hyde_ my mind hisses. That's the reason. My phone chimes breaking my thought and I dig through the sheets and pillows to find it, a reminder is on the screen as well as an email icon in the corner.  
**  
- REMINDER SEPTEMBER 30 2011-  
**_Appointment for birth control with Dr Greene, 2PM__**  
- powered by Blackberry -**_

I sigh, Christian had been toying with my Blackberry before he left, I had completely forgotten about the appointment I'm glad one of us had remembered. I close the reminder and open the email.

_  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Disappointed both ways  
**Date:** September 30 2011 9:03  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

I'd be disappointed if it wasn't me waking you up to play either, Mrs Grey.  
A taxi out the front of the building was tooting the horn at 4 this morning, I know what you mean.  
Don't forget you have an appointment with Dr Greene today, 2pm as I recall. Don't go to work. I'll know if you do.  
I miss you too.  
x

Christian Grey  
CEO missing his wife, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.  
_

I smirk, only Christian could be so demanding and authoritative through email. I hit reply

_  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Mr. Bossy Boots  
**Date:** September 30 2011 7:45  
**To: **Christian Grey

Bossy as ever, Mr Grey. I'll be sure not to go, you won't have to worry about your stalker tendencies today. I'll obey, for once.  
To think of the things we could have done at 4AM….Oh sorry, my imagination was starting to come out in email, we can't have that, can we Mr Grey?  
I remember, you put a reminder on my Blackberry – thank you, I wouldn't have remembered I have so many things to do today..oh wait.. I'm thinking ahead for when I go back to work Monday.  
I'm sure Monday will have nothing in comparison to how busy you will have me Saturday.  
I love you.  
_

"Send" I smile at myself, already witty and smug this morning. I strut myself in to the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth, turning to face myself in the mirror I gasp grunting in disgust, I look terrible. I must have slept terrible, my hair is a bird's nest and the bags under my eyes are dark at least the bright blue from my eyes breaks it all up. Stupid Christian for going away and leaving me to have a horrible night's sleep. I turn away from the mirror and take my clothes off for my shower. The water is warm, and my hair untangled easily when I put conditioner through it and before I knew it I was getting dressed and approaching Mrs Jones at the breakfast bar.  
"Ana." Mrs Jones smiles warmly at me, I nod back with a smile on my face. "What would you like for breakfast dear?"  
"An omelette please," I smile sitting down "and tea!"  
"On its way" She smiles again before turning around to cook, I grab my phone out of my pocket, opening the email I received a few minutes earlier.

**_  
From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Hmmm…  
**Date:** September 30 2011 10:50  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

You're welcome, you put the reminder on my phone to remind you, I thought I'd return the favor because I couldn't wake you up and remind you why you have to go.. ;)  
Don't think I haven't already thought about what we could have been doing, baby. If only I could fly home tonight… I have a meeting – more of a catch up at 11:30 and my conference is at four, I have time to kill between then though. Wish you were here..  
I love you x

Christian Grey  
CEO going crazy, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.  
_

I can feel the heat rushing through my face, fanning my face with the piece of paper on the bench my train of thought trailing off…Christian waking me up… That I wish could of happened.  
"Are you okay, Mrs Grey?" Mrs Jones has turned around and is looking at me wide eyed and concerned.  
"I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here" the words croak out of my voice, unconvincing I try to smile at her. "How's breakfast coming along?" There, that sounded a little more convincing, Grey! Her eyes still staring at me wide eyed almost concerned  
"It's almost done" turning around attending to the cooking omelette. I scowl at my phone, Christian, once again making things awkward and not even having to be here!

_  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Flustered and embarrassed  
**Date:** September 30 2011 7:54  
**To: **Christian Grey

Your email made me flustered and red in the face, Mrs Jones was concerned. Well played, Mr Grey.  
check your laptop I left you something to keep you occupied. Don't worry, I'm already planning! Enough of this before I combust…  
I love you xx  
_

I smirk, before he left I packed the blue panties he had Taylor bought me in his laptop so when he opened them they were there, he rarely opens his laptop so I knew this would work. _Another win to Anastasia Grey?_My inner goddess is clapping at me and nodding excitedly. The phone buzzes in my hand, as my food is dished up to me "Thank you." I grab the food greedily, Mrs Jones smiling at me with glee, this is what she enjoys and I enjoy it as well.

_  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Blue is the color of today  
**Date:** September 30 2011 10:56  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

Your panties? Smartly played Mrs Grey. I'll put them in my back pocket for the rest of the day, thinking about how I'd rather be taking them off you..

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.  
_

I giggle chomping down on my omelette taking a sip of my tea before hitting reply.

_  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Check Mate  
**Date:** September 30 2011 7:59  
**To: **Christian Grey

We aim to please, Mr Grey.  
Don't you have people to meet, Coffee's to drink?  
_

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs Jones" I nod warmly picking up my plate and taking it over to the sink  
"You don't need to do that, Mrs Grey" Mrs Jones takes the plates out of my hands and rushes me out of the kitchen, grabbing my blackberry off the counter I walk and grab a book sitting myself down on the couch as I open the book I get a buzz, I pull my blackberry out for on last time

_  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Espresso actually!  
**Date:** September 30 2011 11:08  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

Coffee's to drink, yes. People to meet? Yes, I suppose I do. It won't stop me from thinking about you, and your blue panties.  
Have a good day baby, keep busy.  
I love you, talk soon.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.  
_

I quickly hit reply, smiling.

_  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** I'd prefer tea  
**Date:** September 30 2011 8:10  
**To: **Christian Grey

I'll think about you too, don't forget me, New York is busy! I'll talk to you soon. Have fun with whoever you're meeting, not too much fun though, save that for when you're with me.

Laters, baby.  
I love you, have a good day.  
_

I smirk pressing send, I miss Christian but our emails will keep me entertained. I open the book loosing myself in it fast, chapter by chapter.


	2. Negative

"Your Love Is King" fills the room quickly startling me closing the book to grab my Blackberry, I don't need to look at the phone to know that it's Christian, my heart fills with joy within a few seconds and butterfly's invading my stomach again.  
"Hello!" The excitement in my voice is over powering, making me giggle a little at myself.  
"Hello" His voice is quite, husky and comforting. "How are you?"  
"I'm good, better now though," I can almost hear his smile through the phone. "How are you, Mr Grey?"  
"Like wise." The smile is definitely there  
"I miss you," The words come out almost a whisper, even on the phone he has an effect on me  
"I miss you too, baby. What have you been doing?"  
"Reading mainly. I think you'll be pleased to know I ate breakfast." My smirk is pressing against the bottom of the phone  
"Very impressed." His voice is warm "How was the appointment?"  
"The appointment. .Oh_ shit_" _**SHIT SHIT SHIT! ANA SHIT! How could you forget!?**_ Head shaking, feet tapping. _I don't need this right now!_ I hiss back at her, she looks shocked, pushing her half-moon spectacles back up her nose. _Fuck, Ana! One thing you're supposed to do for both you and Christian and you forgot! __**Again!**_ I hear a small snicker come from the other line of the phone, my eyes shoot to the nearest clock near me 1:25  
"_**Christian!**_" I scold his snickering continuing! "What was not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack" I feel the blood rushing back up into my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, Anastasia" a boyish childlike laugh beings "I knew you'd forget"  
"I'm glad one of us remembered then." I mumble quietly, my heart rate dropping slowly, my heart still pounding like crazy, butterflies in my stomach worse than before. "Wait, Christian, aren't you in a meeting?"  
"Yes, but I told them I had to remind my wife of her appointment, it's okay." A small chuckle in the background assures me he's still in his meeting.  
"Well thank you, Mr CEO, I suppose I'd better let the busy working man get back to his very important conference?"  
"I do, I just wanted to make sure you remembered your appointment baby. "  
"Thank you. Even though your half way across the country you're still in control, I miss you."  
"You already said that, and I'm glad. You know that's how I like it."  
"I know what else you like," My voice trails off with a hint of huskiness in it  
"Ana," He whispers almost suppressing his next comment  
"I know, you're in a meeting. You'd better get back to that, they might start to think you're preoccupied.."  
"I am, trust me."  
"Tell them I say hi"  
"Mrs Grey says Hello." A small chatter in the background fills in my ear "Okay, though seriously baby I have to go and so do you."  
"Okay, I love you." I whisper softly in the phone, I hate saying goodbye.  
"I love you too, good luck," I hear a small sigh escaping his lips, I think he hates saying goodbye as much as I do, and that's a lot. For a few seconds I'm still clutching my phone at my ear  
"You have to hang up, Christian" I whisper, amused.  
"No, you." Amusement clear in his voice  
"On three?"  
"Okay, on three."  
"one, two..three…"  
"You didn't hang up"  
"Neither did you! I cry out giggling a little "You need to go, they're probably looking at you like you're crazy" A laugh comes through the phone  
"They are, I need to go. Go get ready. Goodbye Mrs Grey."  
"Goodbye, Mr Grey." I pull the phone away from my ear, clutching at it. I raise from my seat, the book dropping to the floor, _Damn Ana, get a grip!_ I pick the book back up and toss it on the couch, How can my husband have such a hold over me? I walk back into the bedroom and walk over the the cupboard, I think I should be wearing something a little more formal to meet Dr Greene, I grab a charcoal high wasted skirt and a white blouse as well as some black pumps and a grey blazer. This is much more formal. I look at myself in the mirror after I've changed _Yes Ana, this is much more appropriate than the blue denim jeans and Christians baggy t-shirt to wear to see the Good Doctor.  
_I walk back in to the bathroom to tie my hair up in a sophisticated pony tail and I grab my bag checking the time on my Blackberry 1:40 _Not bad Grey_ I think to myself, putting on a tiny bit of mascara and lip gloss I'm already outside waiting to greet Sawyer who Christian had told was going to drive me to my appointment. Apparently Christian still wanted to be precocious, **"You can never be to safe Anastasia," **his strong dominant voice rings through my head as if he was standing next to me.  
"Good afternoon, Sawyer" I give him a gracious nod and a gentle smile  
"Afternoon, Mrs Grey." He looks at me back through the rear view mirror. "How are you today?"  
"I'm great, thank you! How are you?" _Of course you're great, you just spoke to Christian!_ I smile eagerly. Tomorrow I get to see Christian!  
"I'm well thank you, ma'am."

_  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Rushed  
**Date:** September 30 2011 1:47  
**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey, I thought it may be in your interest to know Sawyer is driving me to my appointment, which wasn't at all necessary. I have a perfectly good car I can drive myself. But we are in the car on the way there. Once again, I miss you. I would have preferred you were next to me in here…But you aren't.

Your bored and lonely wife, Anastasia x  
_

I look up as Sawyer pulls up at the lights. I hate meeting with Dr Greene, birth control is intimidating, but without it I could be a mother, I shudder, I'm not ready for that. And as much as Christian says he isn't ready to share me, I'm not ready to share him. _What would you do if you were pregnant?_ My conscience questions me, my stomach ties up in knots. _IF I WERE PREGNANT!_ I couldn't, I can barely coordinate myself, thinking about the first time I stepped in the Christian's office, the only time I've stepped in to Christians office, I tripped over my own feet making a fool of myself. _Nope_ my mind disagrees I am not ready to be a mother, which is why I'm meeting the Dr. I look at my stomach, looking back up as the light goes green within a few seconds we are parked out the front of the Dr "We're here Mrs Grey." Sawyer opens his door and then a few seconds later is opening mine.  
"Thank you, There's a coffee shop around the corner, why don't you grab a coffee?"  
"Thank you ma'am, I will if you don't mind."  
"Not at all, I shouldn't be too long." Sawyer nods at me once, before closing the door and locking the car. I have my purse and my Blackberry, a sickness washing over my body _It will be over within a few seconds, Anastasia_ I remind myself. I walk toward the windowed building confidently until I catch a glimpse of myself in the window that was almost mirror like, I turn away and walk through the doors where a well-dressed woman is sitting behind a dark marble coloured desk.  
"Hello," She greets me with a warm smile, and before I can reply she's already talking again "What can I help you with?"  
I walk up and place my hands on the top of the desk, and look at her for a few seconds taking in her features, she has smaller brown eyes, dark brown eyes to be particular and black hair tied in a bun at the top of her head a white ribbon to complete the look. Her cheeks are bright pink with a warming glow.  
"Hello, I have an appointment with the goo- erm, Dr Greene." I smile lightly, my eyes trailing off to the large vase of flowers sitting right to me on the desk. It has large red and white roses some smaller some taller, evening the lookout, which reflected well with the cream colored walls.  
"Sure, what's your name and what time was your appointment miss?" She flashes her straight white beaming teeth at me.  
"Anastasia Grey, 2PM"  
She looks at me wide eyed eyes filled of curiosity.  
"Mrs Grey, of course!" She stands up immediately. "Take a seat in the left area of the room, Dr Greene will be out soon to greet you." She smiles again pointing over to the left hand side of the office.  
"Thank you," I nod lightly taking a seat, pulling out my Blackberry again to see if I have anything from Christian, nope nothing yet. This meeting must have been a big one. The doors to the elevator across the room ping open I glance up, to see Dr Greene, hair still as blonde as ever but a little shorter than the first time I saw her, wearing a dark red velvet colored suit with gunmetal grey pumps. She looks incredibly smart it's kind of intimidating. She smiles at me warmly.  
"Anastasia, I'll be with you in a moment" I smile at her, she turns and walks towards the desk I was standing at a few moments earlier talking to the receptionist, I wonder what her name is, she never introduced herself to me. My phone buzzes, I grab it within seconds, finally!

_  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** On time  
**Date:** September 30 2011 4:58  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Two minutes until you see the good doctor, Mrs Grey. I hope you made it there fine. The meeting is still happening, boring as ever I feel like a school boy with his phone out trying not to get caught. I'll call you later, I ran in to an old friend I'm going out to dinner with. I hope all is well.  
I love you.  
Christian Grey  
CEO bored without his wife, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.  
_

I smile like a school girl, maybe we could be school children together, Christian? I hit reply to beat the time

_  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Speedy  
**Date:** September 30 2011 1:59  
**To:** Christian Grey

Sawyer is a good driver. I saw the Dr, she seems busy. Her office is intimidating, not as intimidating as yours though. I like that you're a CEO bored without his wife. I'm bored without my husband too, Mr Grey. I'll talk to you soon, we can't have the good doctor left waiting, she's back in the room. I love you. x  
_

I hit send, and check the time it flicks from 1:59 to 2:00, _Good timing, Grey. _I smirk to myself.  
"Anastasia Grey" A warm voice calls me I look up automatically putting my Blackberry back in my purse at the same time. I stand up, walking over to Dr Greene.  
"It's lovely to see you, Mrs Grey!"  
"You too, Dr Greene!"  
"I believe, the last time I saw you, you were Miss Anastasia Steele, now you're Mrs Anastasia Grey. Congratulations."  
"thank you" She smiles warmly at me, pointing in the direction of her office, walking briskly in front of me, within a few seconds I'm standing awkwardly in her office she points at a chair behind me.  
"Okay, Miss Steele er, sorry Mrs Grey, it's been 15 weeks since I last saw you which is a little over the time period I would have liked." Shes typing things and clicking the mouse on her computer, I gulp in fear. "Before I'm able to give you any more shots I need you to take a test."  
"A test." I repeat quietly. "A pregnancy test." I sound like a mouse.  
"That's the one," She sounds stern, almost disappointed I'd let it get this far.  
"Everything has been so busy at home," I fiddle idly with my fingers.  
"Yes, I heard about Jack Hyde. It's very brave what you did, I'm glad to see you're A-Okay." She smiles, still sounding stern. She grabs something to her right out of the desk and hands it too me "Just go to the restroom and use this, when you come back I'll test you and we can get this show on the road" Her right hand reaches across her desk, handing me the clear cup without looking at me her gaze still focused on the computer. _Come on Grey, take the cup!_ I grab the cup and stand silently all the blood as drained from my face and I have a cool sweat, I'm almost glad I've worn my hair up. "The restroom is too the left of my office door." I open the door cautiously _Please don't be pregnant. _I say this like a mantra in my head over and over. _Please not yet_.  
I return handing her the now tinted a light yellow colored cup. She takes it carefully and takes a stick from the side of her keyboard and tips it in, we wait a few seconds before the stick turns pink.  
"PINK!" I gasp squeakily, "what does pink mean!" I'm sitting at the edge of my seat, my heart racing like crazy.  
"Pink." She looks amused and shocked. "Pink means you're pregnant, Mrs Grey" She looks at me carefully studying my face intently, like I am a science test about to react.  
"What?" I breathe my stomach flipping upside down, my inner goddess running, leaving my sight. "Pregnant?" I mumble fiddling viciously with my hands. Her smile breaks wider. _What are you smiling about!_  
"I'm joking." She reaches out and grabs my hands. "It means you aren't pregnant." I breathe a sigh of relief putting my hands over my face "I'll take it you're pleased then." She chuckles lightly.  
"Very." I say more calmly this time, my voice a little quiet and my breathing still erratic.  
"I can give you your shot now, if you'd just take your blazer off and undo your blouse and pull it down over your left shoulder." She smiles prepping the shot, approaching me slowly rubbing my arm with a cotton ball. Within a few seconds the shot is over and done with, my heart still coming down from its recent scare – I've had to many of these in the past day.  
"You can pull your top back up and put your blazer back on." She sits back down behind her computer. Starting to type her eyes flicking back to look at me, my eyes wide eyed and blinking frequently.  
"I've booked you in for a closer shot, I've put you down for 9 weeks, that way if you need to cancel it won't drag on as long. Though I have faith this time, Mrs Grey you won't let it go on as long as it did!" She chuckles warmly at me handing me my next appointment sheet.  
"Thank you," I smile lightly at her extending my hand for a hand shake.  
"You're always welcome Mrs Grey! Good luck with everything and I'll see you in 9 weeks." She smiles walking over the door and opening it for me to leave, I grab my bag from the chair beside me checking I had my Blackberry. I stand nodding once walking at the office. _Phew! That was a close call! _ She looks at me half amused with her spectacles on the top of her head. My inner goddess has returned fanning herself down on the chair. _I know exactly how you feel._


	3. Uninvited

I walk down the hall way of the doctor's office, overwhelmed by how large and spacious yet organised and elegant the office is, the black haired dark brown eyed receptionist smiles at me as I walk to pay for the appointment.  
"How did you go?" She smiles warmly at me, pulling up my records  
"Good thank you." I smile back, a warm glow to my cheeks from my recent scare _"Pink means you're pregnant, Mrs Grey"_. I take my card out of my bag and hand it to her. _Some joke that was._ Dr Greene must have been using it as a tactic to remind me not to miss 5 weeks on my shot, or she could be saying that too me seriously. My face scrunches up, luckily the receptionist isn't looking at me to take in my facial expression.  
"That will be $150, thank you." She swipes the card, I stop myself before my mouth drops. _You can afford this now, Anastasia._ She hands me back my card. "I hope you have a lovely day Mrs Grey. And I'll see you back on the 2nd of December at 10," She gives me a smart nod  
"You too, erm.." I trail off, she hasn't told me her name.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself!" She grabs her leopard print scarf with both hands pulling it down gently; it must have been a nervous habit. "I'm Bianca," her cheeks glowing even more in embarrassment.  
"Well, I hope you have a lovely day Bianca, and I'll see you again in nine weeks." I smile nodding once, putting the card back in my purse. I turn around and walk back out through the large glass doors. No sign of Sawyer, he must be enjoying his coffee. I decide to sit on the bench outside the office it's a nice sunny day, surprisingly after last night and the sun seems to be agreeing with my pale skin for once. What feels like an eternity passes, though I'm sure it's only been five minutes. I grab my Blackberry 2:25, so I wasn't in there long at all. Where's Sawyer? Maybe the coffee shop is busy and he's waiting for his order. The coffee shop is called the 'The Caramel Lounge' it's new but from what I've heard they make a killer Coffee and business has been picking up. I'm almost tempted myself to walk down there and order something, but I know if I do I'll completely miss Sawyer and it will be another hour before we return to the empty Escala. I sigh heavily. Maybe it would be a good idea to walk down to the Coffee shop? I grab my phone to kill time, there is an email waiting from Christian.

**_  
From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Responsibilities  
**Date:** September 30 2011 5:28  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs Grey, I hope your appointment went well. My meeting ended not too long ago, finally. I'm eating at Dumpling House tonight, Daniel says good things about it. I hope we're keeping witty, Mrs Grey.  
x

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.  
**_**

****  
**_  
From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Concerns  
**Date:** September 30 2011 2:32  
**To:**Christian Grey

Thank you for your interest and concerns, Mr Grey. My appointment went well, I'll tell you more in detail when I see you tomorrow. I'm just waiting for Sawyer now to come back from The Caramel Lounge. I sent him to get coffee to kill time. Maybe if I'm lucky he got me a tea, as well not that I asked.  
x  
**_**

****  
A few moments pass and Sawyer has returned flustered and with a disposable hot drink cup.  
"Sorry Ma'am," he looks at me seriousness across his face "That place was real busy, I got you this." He hands me the hot drink. I know exactly why he's returned so bewildered; Christian had obviously called him and told him to bring me a hot tea. My mind scolds him briskly, why does he feel the need to do this? I was fine sitting in the warm sun, one of the very few days I have been able to enjoy it.  
"Thank you, and it's okay. Don't worry about it," He gives me a bright eyed look as if to say thank you. A look of relief washes over his face. I take a sip of my tea, smiling in gratitude, hmm English Breakfast Tea, my favorite. He opens the car door for me and I slip in. I finish my tea in what feels like a few minutes, but it must have been longer as we're nearing the Escala I pull my phone out to see the time 2:45, longer than what I thought. Still no reply from Christian.

A few hours pass and I still haven't heard from Christian, it's 4:50 which would make it 7:50 in New York, he must be having a good business-friend dinner, he never told me if it was business or not. I walk over to the kitchen bar where Mrs Jones is hurrying around adding ingredients to the cream coloured pan.  
"What delicious meal do I get to enjoy tonight?"  
"I decided to make you fettuccine, it should be ready in about fifteen minutes" Mrs Jones winks at me friendly, A small smile curves the corners of my lips. I finish my glass of wine and eat the last of the pasta on my plate, Mrs Jones makes a mean pasta dish my stomach is _almost_ grumbling for a second round. I take the plate over to the sink and rinse it and tip the small mouthful of wine into my mouth and rise the glass as well. I wander into our bedroom sprawling across the bed, clutching at Christian's pillow again, the scent is heavenly and also slightly…arousing. I get up changing into some shorts and one of Christian's casual t-shirts. _Second hand comfort, still not as good as the real thing._ My inner goddess sighs heavily, sadness and vacancy in her eyes, it's been awfully quiet and boring without Christian, it almost makes me wonder how I got through my days were before I met him. What did I do with my time? I drop back on to the bed closing my eyes. Opening them again what felt like a few minutes later, wandering into the kitchen to grab a snack. My stomach agrees with the taste of the Strawberries and Yogurt I chose. I notice my Blackberry still sitting on the bench from dinner, I stand up washing my bowl and placing it back where I got it from after drying it. I'm still getting use to the idea of someone cleaning and packing up for me, but sometimes I let my pride get the better of me. I grab my Blackberry and check if there are any emails yet, nope nothing. I hope he's okay. It's not like Christian to not have replied or called. Wait, holy _shit!_ It's 8:00! I fell asleep! _Is he okay?_I write him a quick email, though he could just be asleep, he has an early flight home tomorrow.

**_  
From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Worried  
**Date:** September 30 2011 8:05  
**To:**Christian Grey

Christian, I hope your dinner was delicious, send me an email when you get this, It's weird not to have heard from you. I'm taking on some of your traits, and now I'm starting to worry, really worry.

I love you. x  
**_**

****  
My mind frantically runs around, the last time I hadn't heard from Christian this long was when the Charlie Tango had its issues, and we later found out that was on purpose. _Is he okay? Please let him be okay! _My mind chants over and over before a stern voice breaks it up _get a grip Grey! It's Christian, of course he's fine!_  
The elevator opens breaking my train of thought, I hear a clicking of heals. Maybe Kate has come to see me to plan more about her wedding? I would almost be thankful for a Katherine Kavanagh interrogation right now my bare feet walking briskly across the floor to see who it is, my stomach drops, my whole world around me turns red crumbling to the floor, my vision blurs around the object I've set my eyes on.  
"Anastasia," A silky voice purrs at me, I freeze on the spot  
My eyes holding an icy glare on her, "Elena," the words spit out of my mouth through clenched teeth in disgust, my mouth drying quickly of what saliva I had in my mouth and my dinner slowly rising in my throat. Mrs Robinson grimaces, almost trying to act dominant, Oh no. Not in my fucking house!  
"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing in MY home, get out!" I hiss back wanting an answer, my scalp prickling, feeling each hair on my body standing up in defence. She chuckles a little at me as if I'm a five year old girl defending a butterfly. "Didn't you fucking hear me!?" my voice raises, adrenaline pumping through my veins sending me buzzing "I said GET OUT of MY home!" I could basically be spitting on her, she's standing before me all high and mighty, like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "Christians HOME!" I add.

"That's not really any way to treat your guests is it?" continuing to purr her words at me. What the fuck is this vile, blue eyed, blonde haired, mouth drying in disgust, sick child molesting woman doing walking into our home, unannounced, uninvited and certainly not welcomed at any time think she's doing? Has she absolutely lost her mind? "I believe you're trespassing," calming my voice down, the last time I saw her was at Christian's birthday party where I threw my drink on her "You weren't invited." I add dryly.  
She chuckles almost as if we're friends. "No, I wasn't invited" She continues to purr, how can she act so _normal?_ "I've had a while to think of my actions and I've realized that they were abrupt and grim."  
"You've only just realized this?"  
"A few weeks ago, yes"  
"I – Elena," I run my fingers through my hair brushing it out of my face wickedly.  
"Picking up on Christian's habits?" a blood cooling grin runs across her face, it gives me goose bumps.  
"Elena," I begin again "I don't care when you've realized how you acted was rude, arrogant and whatever else it may have been, you aren't welcome in this home, not now, not ever." Her eyebrow rises in interest stepping slower into the room, holding her bag under her left arm. "I didn't ask you to come in."  
"I don't abide by anyone's rules, Anastasia, you should know this by now."  
"I don't care to know things about you Elena and I most importantly I don't care to know you."  
"I think you do."

"Then you are more than sorely and sourly mistaken." I take a step towards her, pursing my lips holding my stare; you do not intimidate me Mrs Robinson. She stands frozen in her tracks, am I intimidating her?  
"You have a smart mouth; you need to learn when it's appropriate to speak." Her words are short and sharp.  
"Is that how you spoke to Christian?" I spit at her in disgust, I am not a piece of rubbish and I will not be spoken to like this! _Get out, Get out, Get the fuck out, Get out of my house!_ My mind repeats over and over as the heat rises back up into my cheeks. A wicked upper lip twitch followed by another widening sickening smile stretches across her face, amusement clear in her eyes.  
"Once upon a time," She looks as if it was a fold memory.  
"Don't you _dare!_" I hiss viciously "Don't you dare think about him like that! You're a child molester! You're a vile, dark, toxic, woman! And you make me sick, you make me feel utterly sick!" my voice rising a little almost sounding threatening, anger sparking in Elena's eyes.  
"Anastasia, what makes you think you're so perfect for Christian?"  
"I'm not you." Her mouth drops open, _Yeah, take that you vile old witch!_  
"You can't give him what he wants!"  
"I can give him more than what you gave him!" our voices towering over each other "He isn't some type of sexual pet Elena, he isn't a toy! He wasn't a toy! I love him, I treat him with love, you never did!"  
"You don't know anything!" She hisses at me viciously, waiting for me to cower away under her loud dominant words, not today lady!  
"I know enough! Enough of your disgusting games, I don't want to know anything Elena, I couldn't care about you or anything you had with Christian because I'm the one married too him, I love him and he loves me!" I flash the engagement and wedding rings on my left hand shaking it in front of her "You were out of line at Christian's birthday, and you're way out of fucking line now!" _If only Christian was here to see this. He would either be really proud of me, or yelling at her to get out._

"I came here to apologize!" A gleam still in her eyes  
"That's a lie, you came here because Christian isn't here to defend me!" she looks almost shocked "Don't think I don't know anything Elena, I know you're keeping tabs on him, let him go!"  
"You're smarter than I took you for" She whispers breaking our death gazes.  
"Don't ever doubt me Elena! Not EVER when Christian is involved."  
"I'll keep it in mind," She hisses back obviously I've hit a nerve, her face is no longer cool looking, it's angry, vicious and her voice is more threatening than the purr it was earlier. "It's a shame what you said to Christian wasn't serious, that you were leaving him when Jack Hyde contacted you." She takes a step backward. _How does she know any of this?_ My mind hisses frantically.  
"You don't know shit!" I scream at her "I will NEVER leave Christian, get it through your head, or has all of the bleach fried not only your hair but your brain as well?"

"You're a little bitch"  
"What did you just say to me?" I take a few steps forward the gap between us closing in.  
"You heard me!"  
"I've thrown a drink at you once Elena, don't tempt me to make the next thing that hits you my fist" Anger brimming up my body.  
"Did I strike a nerve, Anastasia?" A cool smirk is back on her face  
"I won't tell you again, Elena, Get out of my house, before I make you."  
"I'd like to see you try." She just challenged me, the woman who sexually molested my fifty challenged me.  
"You'd like to see me try?" A crack of determination is in my voice "You don't need to see me try, Elena."  
"I think I do," before a smirk can curve up her lip I'm lunging toward her, all the adrenaline in my body pulsing crazily for this one moment, I grab her pushing her backwards before my right hand curled and rose to hit her across the face.

_FUCK!_ _**I just hit Mrs Robinson! **_My conscience screams, my free hand grabbing my other hand to stop the pain pulsing across my knuckles, my eyes looking back up to see Elena taking a few unsteady steps backwards towards the elevator, when I pause as the elevator door opens, Christian standing astounded at what he's come home too, He's wearing my favourite white tshirt and jeans, he looks good hmm. I flick my eyes back to Elena after making brief eye contact with a bewildered Christian and Elena begins to stumble backwards. _Fuck, this is going to end well now._


	4. Reunited

Elena stumbles backwards losing her balance and falling beside Christian who steps out of the elevator looking at me shocked. The feeling in the air is confusing, an electric pull is intensifying between Christian and myself, but then Elena is throwing it all off.  
"Are you okay?" He grabs my waist and pulls me in for a hug, his voice concerned.  
"I'm fine, Elena is the one who isn't okay." I grumble flinging my arms around him "what a shitty way to come home." I lean up and quickly peck him.  
"You're here, and that made up for it a little so it's great."  
"You, hit me!" a cold vicious voice hisses at me, breaking my moment with Christian. Christian's body tensing.  
"Does it hurt?" Christian asks sounding sincere. What is he playing at? He told me he didn't want to talk to her anymore, and now he's offering her support? This is a joke!  
"Yes," She pulls a sad pouting face; I can't help but scoff at her. She's playing the innocent card on Christian, he steps away his hands leaving my hips and he wanders into the kitchen, rummaging around in the freezer. This is beyond a joke.

Elena is still sitting in her awkward falling position I want to laugh at her but I'm confused by Christian's actions. I connect eyes with Elena briefly a triumphant smile curls across her lips and wicked gleam in her eyes as if to say _I won._ I return the look with a look of pure and utter disgust. He comes back a minute later with a packet of frozen peas, and looks at me before turning to face Elena, he tosses the peas at her feet. Her eyes widen in horror.  
"Do you have everything you came with?" He hisses at her, _this is my fifty._ She gives a single nod.  
"What did I tell you?" Christian asks anger evident in his voice, he's scowling at Elena "When you called me over and over earlier this afternoon not getting the hint when I wouldn't answer your call and when I finally did what did I say to you?"  
"You asked why I was calling, why I kept calling."  
"Yes, that's right. And what did you say to me? That you wanted to see me." She sits wide eyed confused where this is going, almost. "I told you I didn't want to see you, Elena. I told you I didn't want to talk to you, so you turn up at my house to harass my wife. You have no right; you'll never have any right. I closed the chapter of the book of my life that you were in a long time ago. And Anastasia made me realize how important that was. Which is why I made it extremely clear at my birthday party, my engagement to my wife."  
"Christian you don't understand,"  
"I think I understand what is happening very well."  
"She's not right for you!"  
"You're right." He agrees the words come out maliciously, my heart stops. _What?_"Because she's fucking perfect for me. She completes me." His voice is calm, comforting, loving he grabs my waist pulling me back against him, I grab both of his is a silence in the room, Elena scowling at me once again, Christian's anger radiating off him heavily I need to say something before he goes crazy, he's so mad. She keeps telling him I'm not right. But we know we fit perfectly.

"When are you going to give this up?" I grunt shouting at her "Give it up Elena! As much as you'd like to believe I don't belong in Christian's life, I do. And as much as you'd like to see me leave, I will never, ever in my life leave Christian. Until death do us part." I hiss. Christian grabs my hand tighter and squeezes it, it's comforting. I'm glad he's home, he's with me.  
She purses her lips turning her eyes back to face me opening her lips the words come out mumbled. She pauses looking at the both of us I don't think she's going to repeat what she's mumbled, nor do I care what she had mumbled.  
"I've had enough of your games for one day, Elena. Actually fuck it, I've had enough of them all together. The things you say are out of line. Not that it wasn't already made clear but you are not welcome to come here after this night, do you understand?" his voice is a lot calmer now, and smoother. She mumbles the world 'yes' with a swift nod looking at Christian.  
"Good. I'm glad. Goodbye for now Elena, I'm sure this won't be the last I've heard from you." He walks out from behind me approaching the elevator, he hits the close button on her ghostly white sickened face. I watch her disappear behind the doors. She had absolutely no idea what just happened. My inner goddess dancing dressed like Carmen Miranda. I want to jump around the room in glee, she's gone and Christian is here. He turns to face me a smile across his face. "I think that went well." A smile breaks across my face as I look up into his burning molten grey eyes.  
"She's vile." I hiss grabbing Christian's other hand. "She's out of line, Christian."  
"I know, Ana, I know." He grabs the bottom of my chin tilting it upwards and the warmth of his breath is on my lips.  
"We need to change the code."  
"I know. I want to know where Sawyer was when she came in." He flicks his eyes around the room trying to locate Sawyer. "I saw him when I came up, he seemed fine, no mention of Elena."  
"You don't know what lies she could have told him, Christian. She's manipulative. And probably very convincing." He chuckles. "Don't be too mad at him please, not until we know what happened what she may have said or done, I wasn't harmed!"  
"Fine, But after I find out why he wasn't in here with you, Anastasia. His job is to look out for you and protect you."  
"Hush," I place my index finger over his soft lips. "Not tonight," I flick my eyes back up to his, locking a gaze with him. _Kiss me Christian!_My inner goddess is waiting, impatiently. It's almost as if he's heard my cry and his soft lips are on top of mine, his tongue invitingly making its way in my mouth dancing with my tongue. I've missed this. It's only been a day.

"Are you hungry?"  
"I am a little. What do you have in mind Mrs Grey?"  
"Mrs Jones cooked some fettuccine for dinner tonight. I'll warm some up for you."  
"Thank you."  
"Wine?"  
"Please."

While I prepared his dinner, we talked about his meetings and New York, over all it sounded rather boring. I can see why he wants me to accompany him when he does go, which isn't often. In fact this has only been the second time since we've been together that he's had to leave for business.  
"Here." I hand him a bowl full of fettuccine. He eats it within a few minutes, he must have been hungry.  
"Thank you baby, it was delicious."  
"I didn't cook it."  
"I know, but you did a good job at reheating it." He smiles at me. "I tried to surprise you tonight. I planned a fake dinner to come home and surprise you."  
"But instead you came home to me and Elena scowling at each other."  
"As I remember she was falling and you were clutching your fist. It surprised me; I didn't think you would ever hit her. Threaten too maybe, but not punch her." I laugh a little. I knew that I had the capability of hitting her, but I didn't think at that moment in time I would hit her. _You weren't the only one surprised._ Ray taught me everything I know.  
"Another first, Mr Grey?"  
"Another first, Mrs Grey." I smile leaning in and kissing him it starts off gentle and turns out incredibly passionate and charged, when we finally break away we're both panting pressing on each others foreheads. Taylor comes in the room with Christian's bags, he doesn't look at us. I break away from Christian, my cheeks becoming hot and I can feel them turning scarlet.  
"Hi Taylor" I call out grabbing Christian's dishes and putting them in the sink.  
"Evening, Mrs Grey. It's nice to see you." He looks up.  
"Likewise," I smile. He turns out of the room. I turn back to Christian lost in thought of what we were both just doing, oh that's right we were kissing. Passionately.

"Don't, you know what that does to me" Christian talks in a low calm voice  
"What?"  
"Don't bite your lip" _Oh_. _I didn't even realize. _I release my lip straight away and Christian grabs it in between his two fingers. "Come."

He grabs my hand and walks me to the bedroom. He opens the door and closes it when I enter the behind him, still holding my hand he turns and faces me. "Are you tired?" I shake my head. "Good." He takes my hand and leads me to the side of the bed, I turn facing Christian, I let myself fall on to our bed, my hair feathering around my shoulders and face as I land. He falls beside me, rolling on his side cupping my face and kissing me, again and again until we're both panting.  
"Mr Grey, are you trying to seduce your wife?"  
"Mrs Grey, I believe I am." He looks at me raising an eyebrow. "Is it working?"  
I bite my lip making him wait. _Does this answer your question Christian?_  
Within seconds he's unbuttoning my blouse, slipping it over my shoulders then he starts working on my high wasted skirt "Hips" he whispers full of desire, without any hesitation I'm raising my hips as he's requested so he can unzip the back of the skirt. I hear the zip of it and then it's being yanked down past my ankles, so now I'm lying under Christian's intense gaze in my bra and panties, its intimidating but so incredibly hot. He starts trailing kisses from my collar bone to my belly button, slowly, warmly lovingly. I push his face gently away from my body.

"Stand, I want to undress you."  
"Hmm, Anastasia, I like the way you just spoke to me." A small smile of amusement is now clear on his face his eyes burning with passion. First I grab his white t-shirt; he must have gotten changed on the plane into something more casual to come home to me in, damn he looks so hot. Tugging his t shirt up over his head and tossing it on the floor where my clothes are now laying I then quickly find my fingers unbuttoning the top button of his jeans and yanking the zipper free, a large erection evident pulling everything down so his erection springs free in front of me, he steps out of the clothes that were around his ankles. I look up at Christian who is watching me carefully and lick my lips, the next thing I know I have him in my mouth, sucking as best I can wrapping my lips around him licking the tip of his penis. His grunting is letting me know that I'm doing my job properly. I pick a motion, finding a pace, faster and faster his hips now joining the rhythm.

"Ana," He groans "Ana you feel so good," I keep going, he's groaning in enjoyment. "Stop" he growls through gritted teeth bliss in his low husky voice. _Nope, sorry Christian._ "I'm going to cum Ana" I pick up the pace a little taking him deeper in my mouth "Christ Ana!" he pants and then I feel him let go, I swallow licking the tip as I take him out of my mouth I look at him and lick my lips. "That was good," he hums still panting, I kiss him again leaving him panting longer.  
"We aim to please Mr Grey." I seductively smile at him, he returns the look, picking me up and putting me back on the bed undoing my bra and cupping my breasts, his touch hardening my nipples straight away, he trails kisses from my right breast down to my pubic bone, he begins yanking at my panties and before I even realize he has started an over whelming rhythm down _there_ I close my eyes and throw my head back in the pillow. I moan.  
"Yeah that's exactly what I wanna hear baby, tell me all about it."

"Christian" I moan grabbing the sheets "Please!"  
"Let me know baby."  
"Please Christian!" I plead  
I'm rising, his rhythm continuing, his free hand reaching up to my nipple stimulating it, more sensations building, climbing, higher, and higher and then I shatter "Fuck Christian" I breathe, he continues stimulating my breast it takes me a few moments to bring myself back. He slips a finger inside of me  
"As ready as ever Anastasia. I like that." He's inside of me, already, filling me, I groan.  
"Make love to me Christian."

We both lay in bed panting beside each other, facing each other. "I love this." I reach out and touch Christian. "I love you." He grins cupping my face kissing it gently.  
"I couldn't agree with you more, Mrs Grey. Best welcome home present ever."  
"I try my best."  
"You don't need to try baby." He whispers looking at me. He makes me so happy. We're both so exhausted.  
"You mean everything to me. I think that was one of the best time's we've ever made love."  
"I would have to agree with you. Ana, every time we make love it gets better."  
"Hmm"  
"is that you agreeing with me?" I hear the boy like smile in his voice, I open my eyes, his eyes closing, he's just as tired as I am.  
"mm, it is." I close my eyes moving closer to him. He wraps his arms around me. "This is my favourite place to be." I feel him kiss the top of my head.  
"Mine too, sleep." I kiss his chest and drift off to sleep. What a crazy day, ended perfectly laying together, wrapped in each other after making love. I'm starting to think this is a really perfect way to end today. I smile laying my head on his chest.


	5. Charming

The heat of Christian's body next to me wakes me up I feel almost as if I was sitting in a sauna…If that's what saunas feel like. My inner goddess is awake, apparent to where I am _in the arms of Christian Grey_. I don't think that will the excitement of that will ever go away. My mind wanders back to the events of last night, Elena barging into our home, arguing with me I move my right hand up to my chest to examine it, it's a little bruised no doubt from hitting Elena. She can never say I didn't warn her! And then Christian, my beautiful Christian came home and defended me. I roll to my side to look at his face. We were laying the exact same as how well fell asleep except I ended up on my back with my head on his arm, still naked. I begin tracing his lips with my index finger, touching his eyelashes gently. His eyes flicker open slowly, a warm grey stare with a heart stopping smile.

"Good morning" I whisper

"Good morning." He leans down and kisses me.

"Thank you for last night." I tilt my face to see his.

He pauses looking down at me "Hmm, you're welcome Ana."

"I have an idea!" excitement in my voice.

"Oh?" he looks puzzled. Is it too early for an Anastasia Grey plan? I sit on top of him. _Yup Christian, I'm playing this game already._ His eyes widen and I can feel him harden underneath me. "What is this plan?" His look more insightful, interested.  
"Thank you for your attention Mr Grey." I lean down and kiss him a few times on his chest. "Let's go and have a shower.." I jump off him and stand on the floor next to his side of the bed, his erection very clear. I giggle. It's kind of refreshing to know I still have such an effect on him "An Anastasia Grey wakeup call ordered for a Mr Christian Grey." A smirk playing my lips, I tug at his hand once more and lead him to the bathroom.

"Let me dry you," he turns me around grabbing the fluffiest white towel in the bathroom stroking it gently down my body, over and over. This is relaxing, I could do this every day_. Including the shower activities._I giggle. "Are you giggling at me Mrs Grey?"

"Of course not Mr Grey." He plants a gentle kiss on my neck. Hmm.

"Get dressed, I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. As he walks me to the bathroom door that opens to our room. I turn and notice he has he's causal clothes sitting on the chair. _Damn, he's always one step ahead of me.  
_  
"Are you kicking me out of our bathroom?"

"It would seem so," He chuckles "Get dressed." I turn around walking towards the closet full of our clothes and turn to take a glace back at Christian who is still looking at me; he flashes a smile and closes the door. I grab a red sundress and some black stockings and a black blazer as well as the black converse Christian got me a few weeks ago. My hair is naturally drying so it has a nice wave too it, my cheeks are a little red from earlier in the shower. I knock on the bathroom door

"Christian, can I come in?" There is no answer, I push on the door and it opens, his clothes are gone. He must have snuck out while I was getting changed. _Sneaky!_ My subconscious is impressed, her eye brows are raised and her lip curved. For once she isn't looking at me disappointed. I quickly walk over to the sink and put a little mascara on with some lip gloss._ Hmm, should I try eyeliner?_ I put some eyeliner on too, and it manages to compliment the blue of my eyes making them deeper and intensified in color. For once I feel like I look good, really good.

Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar, reading the paper, Taylor sitting in the lounge room reading the other paper. I don't think I've ever seen him look so relaxed. Taylor looks up over his paper as I get closer to him.

"Good morning Mrs Grey."

"Morning Taylor! How are you?" I stop putting my hands on the side of the couch leaning my body on my hands.

"I'm good thank you, Mrs Grey, how are you?" He's slightly turned still holding his paper perfectly in place.

"Ana, please." I correct him gently. "I'm fantastic, thank you." I smile standing upright walking over to Christian who is so focused on his paper that he doesn't even hear me, I put my hands around his eyes. "Guess who!" my head is resting on his shoulder when I notice he had his Blackberry out. _Business on a Saturday?_I don't think very much into it.

"Anastasia" He laughs grabbing my hands down and kissing my palms, I sit next to him. "Pancakes for breakfast" His eyes flick over the Mrs Jones working hard. I used to feel bad that she made everything, but the longer that I've been here I've noticed how much she enjoys cooking and how good she is at it. He looks back at me leaning in placing his hand on my upper thigh "You. Look. Really. Beautiful." The words come out so seductively and complimenting. "Taylor" Christian turns in his chair, Taylor up and facing Christian "I'm taking Mrs Grey out this morning, you don't need to worry about coming with us."

Without hesitation Taylor replies simply "Yes, sir."

"That's all," Christian turns back around to grab his breakfast.

We finish breakfast and he's grabbing my hand leading me down to the elevator.  
Intrigued, I ask "Where are we going?"

"Out." _Hmm, today he's decided to be secretive_.

"You aren't going to tell me?" I question tugging his hand while it's entwined in mine.

"Nope." He smirks looking down at me. I pull a sulking face, he chuckles. This isn't funny _Christian! I want to know. _The elevator door opens and we're in the car park. He's dragging me towards the Audi, he opens the door for me.

"Such a gentlemen, Mr Grey. Thank you." I sit down placing my bag on the floor.

"We aim to please, Mrs Grey." He closes the door and walks around his side, opening and sitting in his seat putting the key in ignition, within a few seconds we're speeding out of the car park and down the road.

"So you really aren't going to tell me?" I plead, come on Christian!

"No, Anastasia!" He laughs running his hand through his hair. "It's a secret, I'm not saying anything." Putting his hand back on the wheel focusing on driving.

The weather is a still fairly warm, at least for this time of year in Seattle. I take my blazer off relaxing back in my chair, Christian peeking back at me.  
"Hmm, Anastasia." It sounds more like a question than a comment

"Yes Christian?" look up at him.

"When we get closer to where I want to go, I want you to put a blindfold on."

"Christian, it's day time." I mumble my cheeks flushing. I hear a little boyish laugh.

"No Ana, that's not why you're putting on a blind fold." His eyes flicking back to me and then back on the road, he reaches across and grabs my hand. _Oh, that's not why he wants me to wear it._He squeezes my hand and I grasp his tightly. His voice is low and calm "It's under your seat, a black satin blindfold. I want you to grab it now."

"Yes, sir." I grab the blindfold and put it in my lap.

"Put it on." He orders gently. I put it on without hesitation. "Can you see anything?"

"No, sir." I lie a little, I can see light, but I can't make out anything. Just light.

"You don't need to call me sir." His voice amused.

"Sorry, sir." I laugh. "Okay, sorry Christian, I'm done now." I'm still holding his hand, I didn't realize I was fiddling with his fingers until I'd put the blindfold on and I didn't have anything else to focus on. Not being able to see anything enhances the rest of my senses, I can focus and hear things more intensely, and I can smell clearer. The car begins to slow down. "Are we here?"

"No." He kisses my cheek, unexpectedly and I didn't even hear him move; now I'm beginning to doubt my intensified senses. "Nearly though."

"Wait," I turn my face back "Kiss me again. Kissing my cheek isn't fair." I pout, he kisses me multiple times. The car starts moving forward, and then the indicator starts. Left I think. "Are we turning left?"

"Yes, we are Mrs Grey." His voice content, a smile pursing his lips.

"Are you smiling at me?" I question inquisitively. "I might not be able to see you, Grey, but I can hear you." I mumble.

A pause in his answer makes me more interested. _Well, were you smiling at me or not Grey!?_ "I'm always smiling at you, Anastasia." He answers my unspoken remark. _Can you hear me Christian? Hello!? Fifty!_I silently laugh at myself. Of course he can't hear me.

I breathe in; it was refreshing to hear that. "I like your smile." I admit openly. "But I like it better when I can see it."  
There is no reply. I drop his hand a reach up for his face. I can feel his breathing on my hand, it's fast and panty. I think he's laughing at me! I drop my hand down to feel his chest, yup. He's laughing at me. "Why are you laughing at me Christian?!" I demand. "What did I do that was so amusing?"  
"You don't need an excuse Anastasia" His chest is slowly regaining a normal breathing pattern, from what I can feel. "You make me do things for no reason,"  
The car stops. The quite rumble of the engine has stopped. I hear Christian put the keys back into his pocket, opening and closing his door and I hear footsteps along what sounded to be gravel. He opens the door and pulls me out, I hear the door shut quietly before I'm lifted and cradled in Christian's arms like a baby. I don't make any peeps, it's rather comfortable and I feel incredibly safe. He places me down on something soft and warm.

"You can take your blind fold off," Before I do I turn to Christian and take it off, I want to see his face first. When I see him, he's smiling and the background behind him is breath taking.

"Christian" I swoon at him. I begin my sentence again "Christian this is so enchanting, You're so perfect!" The words come out so fast I Christian takes a few seconds to react, he looks completely pleased and in awe of what I just said to him, I lean in and kiss him with gratitude. "You spoil me Grey." His face looks pleased and happy.

"You deserve to be spoiled, baby." He pauses momentarily looking deeply into my eyes.

"So do you," I answer almost instantly. I still can't believe this man, is mine. He wants to spend his time with me. I lean in and kiss him multiple times on the lips. _I love you Christian Grey._

I can't believe the scenery is beautiful, he has a blanket beneath us and we're sitting facing an almost crystal clear looking lake sky reflecting off the water, swans swimming before us, Lilly pads spread everywhere, the warm sun gazing down on us, and then I notice that we're surrounded by dark pink and velvet red rose petals. It's truly beautiful. I look back at Christian with a ridiculous grin on my face, I shove myself closer to him, if I was any closer to him I would be sitting on his lap. _You are absolutely smitten, Ana._ My subconscious mumbles at me, though I can tell she too, is impressed by Christian's little romantic outing for me.  
Still smiling with a ridiculous grin on my face I turn back to look at Christian to see his very own smitten smile. He is overly pleased with himself.  
"Pleased Mr Grey?" I plant a kiss on his shoulder, then his chest, and the bottom of his chin. His eyebrow raises his smile growing, a little.  
"Very." He grins down at me. "Seeing you happy, makes me happy."

I place my head on his chest to hear his heart beating. "And seeing you happy, makes me happy." I admit proudly. He plants a kiss on my head and lays down, I stay sitting up, still completely blown away by the moment we're in right now. Everything is perfect when we're together. My train of thought is broken by what sounded to be a camera, _Paparazzi?_ My eyes flicking around crazily until I hear an amused chuckle from Christian, I look down and in his hands he's holding the Nikon I got him on our honeymoon.  
"Hey!" mumble reaching for the camera pulling it out of his hands; I turn it around and start snapping pictures of him. He looks so carefree and happy. "Perfect!" I place the camera at my leg and clap "You are so photogenic Christian!" he gazes at me again silently; happiness seems to fill his eyes. The last time I saw him like this was at our honeymoon. Shortly after we've joked around taking pictures of each other, he sits up and takes one of the both of us, we've got our backs to the lake and I'm kissing his cheek. Click!

"That's going to be framed." He says.

"But you didn't even look at it yet." I protest pressing the buttons bringing it up on the screen. It's such a beautiful picture.

"I didn't need to look at it Anastasia," he flicks his eyes to the screen."I love it Christian" I point at the photo. We look crazy in love, he is smiling so widely in the photo, his eyes mellow, my eyes closed, my hair feathering down across my body, the colors behind us intense. It is a beautiful photo, and it will be framed, just like he said. There is a picnic basket at the end of our blanket, he opens it and gives me water and a sandwich.

"Eat" he unwraps his sandwich looking at me. "I made them," he mumbles looking down at it. I open mine up and bite into it, it's not too bad.  
"It's delicious, thank you Christian." He smiles back at me.

He groans, "It's time we go," He looks at me grabbing my chin kissing me. "We've been here for hours." I have my head on his chest, I move it to look up at him.

"Really?" I question.

"It's 2, Ana." He whispers disappointed.

"Hmm," I hum bitterly. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you." I add, he looks at me his eyes in agreement. We both begin packing up, I grab the camera and take a few more pictures of the petals in the heart. We start moving back to the car. "Christian" I call out to him, he puts the rest of the things in the boot and closes it, moments later beside me gazing down at me. "thank you for this morning, afternoon." He looks down at me in awe, and then our lips are locked.

We begin traveling back to the Escala, when Christian breaks our little chatter about New York  
"Ana," He questions me "How long was Elena with you?" His look is serious, even though he's looking at the road I can see the difference, his voice is stern. I press my lips in a hard line.

"About half an hour or less, I'm not sure. I think she was only there to challenge me Christian," I mumble looking outside the window. "She knew you weren't there to say anything too her." His forehead creasing in thought. I add, "She didn't really mention anything about me not being right for you." He scoffs.

"That's a first." His voice is hoarse, angry.

"I put her in her place, Christian." I sound proud, way too proud. He smiles.

He runs his fingers through his hair, one hand still on the wheel. "I could tell," He laughs, "She looked pretty shocked herself." I grab his hand, and hold it the rest of the way home, kissing it gently.

He looks back at me briefly "My parents asked us over for dinner." He turns back to face the road, I look at him.  
"When did they ask?" My voice soft. I like the Grey's, a lot.

He slightly furrows his brow before answering me "Mom called me while you were getting changed, I told her we'd be there." His eyes seem less tense. "I told her we'd be there at 8. She kept saying she missed us. He raises his shoulders. "I couldn't say no."

"Good," I agree "I think it would be nice to see them too." He turns back at me smiling.


	6. Letters

When we get back up to the Escala Taylor and Sawyer are talking briefly. _Shit Sawyer!_ My mind cries as if he can telepathically hear me. Christian automatically stiffens and is in business mode.  
His sharp gaze focusing on Sawyer. "Sawyer." He snaps "My office, now." He walks briskly into his office, waiting for Sawyer and then closes the door loudly. I feel remorse for Sawyer, we still don't know why he allowed Elena in. I feel like I should be in there, defending him. _No,_ my subconscious argues. _He should have asked you first, that's why he's been hired. _Well, she has a point. I still find my legs walking fast over to the office door, twisting the handle and letting myself in.

"Christian" His eyes shoot up at me. A silent Sawyer doesn't turn around.

He runs his fingers through his hair sighing walking over to me, "Now isn't the time, Anastasia. I need to deal with this."

I raise my eyebrow "What?" I question. "What is it that you need to deal with? Elena being allowed into the apartment?" I place my hand on my hip waiting for his answer. "Well?" I insist.

His brow furrows. "Yes. I hired him for a reason." He snaps back at me.

I furrow my brows back at him, pursing my lips disapprovingly. "I want to know what she said, Christian." I look over at Sawyer. "I want to know what shit she spun." Christian follows my gaze over to Sawyer.

I see him rolling his eyes, "Fine," He mumbles reluctantly. He grabs my hand and pulls me over with him, a little tension between us. Christian turns back looking at Sawyer, seriously, sternly.

"Luke." He growls, "Sit," without hesitation Sawyer is sitting in the chair opposite to Christian's desk. His face blank almost confused. Christian sits on the bare area on the right side of his desk, closest to the chair, leaving me standing at the other side of the desk.

"Elena was in the apartment last night, correct?" He rests his hands on his lap his lips pressed in to a hard line.

"Yes, Mr Grey." Sawyer agrees.

Christian looks at him blankly, anger burning in his eyes. "Why?" He questions calmly despite his look. "Why did you let her in? What did she say?" I step closer to Christian putting my arms on his shoulders he pays no attention.

Sawyer looks extremely confused. "She greeted me. I questioned her, 'Why are you here ma'am.'" He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. "She said you wrote her this, inviting her over." He's looking at me. Christian grabs the piece of paper looking at me briefly, a confused look on his face.

I pause, _She said I wrote her something inviting her over? Why on earth would I do that? _"What?" I gasp. "I _hate_her. She's vile. I wouldn't waste my time!" I grumble. Christian is still holding the folded letter, I grab his fingers and unfold it, both of us holding it, my body pressed on his back.

_September 25__th__ 2011,  
Dear Elena.  
I would like to take the chance to apologize for my behavior Christian's birthday at the Grey's, it was rude and extremely conspicuous of me. You offered me advice and some level of friendship in the past that I had turned down out of my own insecurities and while Christian is in New York for two days I'd like to invite you to the Escala to sort everything out. I'd really like to get along with you and be friends, for Christian's sake. If you would like, please come over on the 30__th__at 8PM._

Anastasia Grey.

My scalp prickles in anger, my cheeks turning hot bad vibes running through me like an electric shock, She even has my signature on the bottom underneath my printed name, how did she get my signature!? "I didn't write that!" I spit. "Christian!" I growl pointing at my signature. She wrote a fake letter, she knew this would get back to Christian! _She's obsessed! That sick child molester is completely obsessed with my Fifty! _She wants us done. Over my dead body!

"So you let her in?" Christian snaps, ignoring me completely.

"No, I told her you'd told me that she wasn't allowed in the Escala anymore. Just like you told me when you left for New York." His voice is stern, I think he's caught on. "But she insisted, saying Mrs Grey was calling her." His eye brows crease disapprovingly. "Then she handed me another letter. After reading the first one I didn't bother reading the second, the first was faked, you could tell Mr Grey." Sawyer frowns.

There is a slight pause, tension building more. "Where is the other letter?" his words have hardened.

Sawyer sits up straight in his chair. Reaching down into the back of his pants, he pulls out another letter in an envelope. "Why didn't you hand these to us earlier, Luke?" Sawyer blinks.

"I didn't give much thought too it when I saw Mrs Lincoln leaving in a muddle, hand over her face. I assumed that Anasta- Mrs Grey kicked her out, slapped her or something."

I laugh sarcastically. "I punched her!" I bellow. Irritation is clear in my voice. Sawyers mouth drops a little, I don't think he believes me. Christian stands up, my hands falling.

Christian runs his hands through his hair again. "That's all Luke, I'll talk to you later." He mumbles waving his arm towards the door, without hesitation Sawyer walks out the door closing it. Christian faces me. "What is this?" He shakes the letter "Did you write it?" Irritation clear in his voice, as well.

"No!" my voice raising in horror, why would he think that? "I would never. I have no interest in her, you know what I think of her." I snap at him, his mouth hardens in a tight line, rubbing his temples. _Does he believe me?_

"Your signature is on the bottom." He unfolds the paper and points. "But." He adds mumbling. "It's not written, there are no indentations of a pen on the other side. It was printed." His fingers running across my printed signature. "I know you didn't write it baby." He gives me a gentle lopsided smile.

"What concerns me is that she has somehow obtained your signature." He sits down in his desk chair. He grabs my arm pulling me so hard I fall into his lap, he kisses my palm softly. He's frustrated. He plays with the unopened letter.

"Read it?" I ask touching his hands.

He looks back at me, his eyes burning intensely, a dark charcoal grey. "No." his short answer takes me by surprise. "I've had enough of Elena for the past 24 hours, this can wait until tomorrow." He tosses it on the desk, pulling me in closer. "I don't know why she's behaving this way." He questions her. "I knew she had a bad side too her, but I didn't know it was like this."

I snort, I know why. "She's obsessed with you Christian. It's obvious." I mumble fiddling with his hands.

He laughs, "She can be as obsessed as she wants. I don't feel that way about her, I never did," He trails off looking at me "The only person I've ever felt crazy things for is you, baby." His statement takes me by surprise and a ridiculous smile takes over my face, flushing my cheeks uninvited butterflies in my stomach.

The atmosphere serious, quiet and there is a hint of lust in the room . _It's time to play, Mr Grey._ My mind mumbles, my inner goddess pleased with my decision. I turn around facing Christian still sitting in his lap. I start kissing him all over, running my hands along his thighs.

"Ana" he grumbles, pulling my face in towards his, our lips locking and our tongues dancing together. "Are you trying to distract me?" He pants between our little pause.

I bite my lip, "Maybe.. Christian I want you."

He drags my blazer over my shoulders, "Baby you have no idea how much I love hearing you say that too me." I agree in a hum, my fingers itching to get his top off. "Up," He demands I stand without thought. He's pulling my red sundress over my head, revealing my satin white bra, trimmed with lace. His hands pulling it up a little, making my breasts fall out free, his hands tracing over them our charge electrifying. My nipples hardening at his touch. I pull his top over his head, and start unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. His erection already visible. _It would be a bit hard to hide something that size Anastasia._ My subconscious hisses at me. I yank his pants down after unzipping them, his briefs following his erection springing free. I kick my converse off as he picks me up sitting me on the chair pulling my stockings and panties off. When they're off I stand again, my hair fluffing around me.

"God," his grey eyes staring intently at me, full of desire, passion and need. "You. Are. So. Beautiful." He begins kissing my neck, his free hand finding its way to my clitoris, starting a rhythm. I moan, nearing the top and he stops, leaving me hanging. I groan.

"Christian, please" I plead I _want_ this, I _need_ this.

He smiles, enjoyment visible on his face. "Put your arms around me, and your legs when I lift you and hold tight." He starts trailing kisses around my neck, I put my arms around his neck holding on, twirling my legs around his hips. "Ready?" he grunts.

I pant, "Yes," and with one quick thrust he's inside me. Filling me, the feeling is incredible. He quickly finds a rhythm in and out in and out.

"Harder" I pant "Please, Christian"

Panting back at me, "As you wish," It feels so good, my whole body is in paradise, I'm building, higher, and higher. "Come on Ana!" He moans through gritted teeth. "Give it to me Ana," He sounds like he's pleading. I keep building, higher, and higher until I'm nearly at the top. "Come for me baby!" his word push me too far, and I explode all around him breathing erratically. He finds his release too, moaning and groaning my name, "Ana, baby". A few minutes later I regain what little energy I had fixing my bra and grabbing my sundress from behind Christian's desk. I pull it over my head and I'm back to being almost dressed. I look over at Christian and he's doing his pants up but talking on his Blackberry. I didn't even hear it ring? Oh, he must have called someone. I grab my blazer and notice my panties putting them back on and throwing my blazer over the back of the chair waiting for Christian to finish his call. I notice the time 4:50 Wow, _what time are we leaving for the Grey's?_ I'll have to ask Christian when he gets off the phone.

A few minutes later, Christian struts over too me, kissing my head.

"I was on the phone to Welch," he starts playing with my hair, his voice much smoother, happier.

I look up at him, "Hmm?"

He raises an eyebrow, a smirk curving his mouth. His sexy, just-fucked hair, tinted pink cheeks. He's so, arousing. "I'm going to give him the letter tomorrow." He picks up the letter that _I_ had apparently wrote. "He's going to do a search on it, dig around."

I'm confused. "But how? It's just a piece of paper." I squint my eyes.

He smirks again, "Welch is good at what he does. He'll figure it out." He grabs the letter and puts it in his desk. He leaves the unopened one where he threw it before the since recent events.

"What about this one?" I question. "Are you going to get him to check this?" I grab it raising it too him, he takes it.

"Depends on what's in it." He shrugs. "Like I said earlier. I'm not opening it today, Ana." He throws it back on the desk. "Come, fix your just fucked hair so we can leave." He winks grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "Don't forget shoes, either, Mrs Grey." He seems amused.

I have some others by the door. "No point in putting my stockings and all black converse back on." I look down at myself, my bra showing a little. I fix it up. "I got undressed for a special occasion." I blow a kiss, laughing. Christian laughs with me.

"We'll leave at 5:30, take your time." He wanders over to the kitchen sitting at the bar, focused on his Blackberry. I fix my hair and grab my purse that includes my Blackberry, I'm wearing some flip flops now, much more casual. The weather really isn't warm enough, but it isn't cold enough to be rugged up, either. I run around doing a few more things in the time frame Christian has given me.

We're half way to Christian's parents when I think of the letter again. "You know I didn't write it, right?" I look at Christian, his hands tense around the wheel.

He drops his shoulders, "Of course I know you didn't write it." He shrugs. "You never showed any interest in her and you stated many times from the start you didn't like her."

I scoff. "Mainly because she's a child molester." Christian sighs. "She is," I insist. "She's a creepy woman, who should have known better." He starts laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I demand amused myself. "This isn't funny Christian! She's a psycho!" He laughs a little harder.

We stop at the last set of lights closest to Christian's parents as the lights go red. "You're so serious" he chuckles again looking at me. "She helped me though Ana. I know you don't like hearing it, but she did." He looks back at the lights and they flick green. "But that's old news. You're what's important now."

"It doesn't change that she's Mrs Robinson and she should have known better." He chuckles again at me. I'm glad he can find the humour in this. We finally arrive at his parents and as we're driving up the drive way it's a little more packed than the last time we were here for a family dinner.

"Fuck" Christian hisses through gritted teeth, he drives slowly past the first car looking at it.

I look at the car, and back at Christian. "What?" I gasp.

He looks at me parking his car next to Elliot's. "That's Elena's fucking car."


	7. Accusations

The car stopped abruptly the engine cutting off quickly. Christian slammed his door and already had my door open and was undoing my seatbelt. I could almost feel the steam coming off him, he was so angry already.

"Christian!" I growl grabbing his hands "Stop!" He grabs my hands and puts them back on my lap undoing my seatbelt grabbing me and pulling me out of the car and slamming the door after I step out, he's dragging me by my hand up and into the house. He doesn't stop, even though I'm finding it hard to keep up with him he's still dragging me with him. He was really mad, but why? This morning he was annoyed about the letter, that was definitely a given. Hell _I_was mad about the letter. I turned around to see Taylor jumping out of the car behind us, his expression confused and alarmed. Christian barges in through the front door, the house looks deserted. Every room Christian rushed us through was empty until we got to the lounge room. Elliot was sitting on the chair looking at the TV, completely oblivious to Christian and myself in the room.

"Elliot" Christian snaps at him, Elliot jumping to his feet in fright.

His eyes automatically warm up, as he walks over too us, "Christian," He greets reaching his hand out for a hand shake. He turns to me smiling dragging me in for a huge Bear-Elliot hug. "Ana, it's nice to see you in once again" He winks, I look up at Christian anger still burning very clearly in his eyes. I rub his hand with my thumb, chanting in my head _Please calm down Fifty, Please calm down, please calm down, please calm down…_

Christian's eyes narrow, looking intensely at Elliot, Elliot almost returning the look. "Why is her car here?" Elliot looks at the door that leads to the study.

He looks at me for a second and then his eyes flick back to Christian. "She said she was here to see Mom and Dad." He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know why she's here. She had a letter in her hand, Mom and Dad said that they wouldn't be very long but they've been in there for about an hour, maybe a little less." He shrugs his shoulders. _She had a letter in her hand_. **Fuck!** She had a letter, another letter! Elliot looks at Christian, whose face has hardened in anger yet again, and then flicking his eyes nervously over to look at me. I try to smile cool.  
I put my hand in Christian's back pocket, still looking at Elliot.

"Do you mind if I borrow my husband for a second, Elliot?" Without taking my eyes off Elliot and a sweet smile I feel Christian's piercing look on my face. _Don't look at him, just drag him out side._ My mind pleads with me. _That was my plan._ I answer back.

Elliot looks extremely confused. "Of course. I wouldn't say no." He smiles back, turning around to sit back on the couch. I grab Christian by his back pocket pulling him around the corner. His eyes burning a dark molten gray.

I purse my lips at him. "Don't look at me like that Christian." His face softens. Still clearly very annoyed.

His eyebrows furrow. "Like what?" the corner of his lip curves.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You know like what." I lean against the wall. "What are you going to say when you barge into that room, Christian?"

His look hardening again, the curve him his lip disappeared. "I want to know why she wrote that letter, Anastasia." _Oh, he just used my full name. He means business._ I giggle at myself. The last time Christian called me Anastasia like that was when I was in trouble. His eyebrow raises. "This isn't funny Anastasia. It's fraud."

I squint my eyes and shake my head at him. "I know it isn't funny Christian. But you don't need to talk to her. Just let Welch deal with it." The words came out more like a hiss.

He scoffs at me running his hands through his hair. "Let Welch deal with it?" He agrees sarcastically.

I nod my head. "Yes. That's what you said before we left." I raise my hand open palmed, like I'm carrying an invisible meal.

He sighs heavily. "That was the plan before I knew she was here. Ana." I put my hand on his chest, his heart is racing. I can't tell, is it because he's mad? Nervous? Sad? I can never tell with fifty. "I need to speak to her. Yell at her, more so." He smirks, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. "it's my job as your husband to look after and protect you." I sigh lightly, he was always going to use this against me. _No Christian. That's just your control freak nature!_

I put my hand on my hip. "Christian." I press my lips into a hard line. "If you're going to speak to her, at least let me come with you." His eyes widen, and I don't think it's in an agreeing okay way. He looks mad, wild even.

He gasps, the words spit out at me like a million tiny bullets. "Absolutely not, Anastasia!" His hand goes flying in the air. "The last time you spoke to her you punched her in the face!"

I frown. Yes, I did punch her, but all with good reason. "Why wouldn't I?" I argue. "She had it coming." I mumble turning my head away from Christian. His breathing has lightened, I look up to see his face has softened completely.

He runs his fingers across his lips. "Fine," he agrees. "On one term." His eyes burning with passion, lust, want.

I gulp. "What term?" I now see amusement clear in his eyes.

He smirks. "You put the balls in for the rest of the day. No matter what." _The pleasure balls!_My mind screams, somewhat with joy and excitement the other in fear not that it will hurt, but I know that it will get to a point I can't handle, it'll get too intense and I'll want Christian, there and then. If I don't agree he won't let me come in with him to see Elena and I know that if I don't join him the burn to know what is happening and what has been said will linger through my body for a while. Still looking at Christian, he can obviously see the giant debate in my head thinking I won't agree. Oh Christian, when will you learn? I will always make exceptions for you.

I smirk, "Fine." Christian's mouth drops. "Where are they? I can handle until we get home." My subconscious is shaking her head at me.

His eyes full of amusement. "I have a spare pair that haven't been used in my old room. You can put them in after we speak to Elena." He grabs my waist pulling me in and kissing me crazily. Like he hasn't kissed me for a million years, planting kisses all over my shoulders and my face. I giggle pushing him away. We both stop abruptly when we hear yelling coming from inside Christian grabs my hand pulling me back inside standing near Elliot who was standing away from the door.

Elliot doesn't break his stare with the door. "All of a sudden Mom started yelling. I can't hear dad I heard Elena yell back once."

Christian looks at Elliot, Graces voice raising even more. I've never heard her so mad, not even when she slapped Elena on Christian's birthday. "Is the door locked?"

"No."

Christian pulls me forward "We're going in to see what's going on." There was no reply from Elliot. Christian opens the door holding me behind him tightly. I peer around the side of him to see Elena and her long skeleton fingers pointing, Grace standing facing her

"Don't you dare point your finger at me, Elena!" She hisses viciously. Christian stands still just inside the door way. Stunned.

"You can't just come into MY house and give me letter that Anastasia has apparently written about us all. It's unlikely they're true."

Amusement strikes clear across Elena's face, her hand dropping to grasp her own hip. "Why wouldn't it be true, Grace?" She flicks a look at Carrick. "Why wouldn't she write those things about you?" Christian's hand grasps at mine tighter. I touch his back.

Grace scoffs "I've spent enough time with her to know that her intentions are true and she well and truly gives Christian the love he deserves." Elena turns around in a circle grasping her hair. They haven't noticed us yet. "Who do you think you are?" Grace hisses. "Are you the jealous cougar that can't let go of her boy toy?" Grace takes a step closer, Elena takes a step back. "That's my son you had sex with!"

Carrick walks across the room and grabs Grace's hand similar to how Christian is holding mine. "You aren't welcome here Elena." He points his hand to the door. His voice calm and steady. Much unlike Grace's.

I scoff loudly, they all turn to face Christian and myself standing in the door way.

"That's funny, Carrick." I laugh sarcastically., "That's what I told her when she came to the Escala uninvited the other day." Christian turns to face me shocked. "I'm sorry!" I laugh. "Did I interrupt?" I add dryly. Carrick and Grace almost seem happy to see Christian and myself standing in the door way. Elena not so much. Grace rushes over and gives us a hug, Carrick smiles at us. I stand in front of Christian. Elena glares at me. "What was that Elena?" I growl. She's not intimidating me today. Not at all.

She roles her eyes at me. "I wasn't speaking to you."

A grumble, "That's a first then." She glares again. I notice that she has a soft black eye. I hear Grace whisper to Christian "I didn't invite her. I don't know why she's here, she gave us a letter saying Ana wrote it and sent it too her. I don't believe her though," I turn around cutting her off.

"Another letter?" My eyes harden. "She's already wrote one pretending to be me."

Christian locks a glare with Elena, his face looks extremely serious. Threatening, even. "What is your deal Elena?" He begins, his voice is softer than I'd though it would be. "Why are you so obsessed with this family and especially my wife?" He stalks over too her.

Her nostrils flare turning her head away from him. "You know what I think of her Christian." She spits turning his face to face me.

"Don't you dare look at her Elena." His voice is hard and strong. "You have a weird fixation on my wife. It needs to stop." He turns his head slightly looking at me out the corner of his eye.

She batts her eyelashes at him. "You know she isn't right she's just using you for your money." I hear Grace laugh lightly.  
"For his money?" She questions Elena, interest in her voice but also amused more than anything else. "She's been the best thing that's ever happened to Christian!" She walks over near Carrick, leaving me standing near the door. "I don't know when you started sleeping with Christian, but she's had a better effect on him than you ever had, clearly." Carrick grabs Grace's hand.

Elena is cornered, turning her face sharply looking at me. "You don't care about him, you just want his money, his fame!" She spits at me raising her fingers. I march angrily over to her.

My fists clenching together, my heart racing my stomach turning upside down. "You don't know anything!" I scream. "I care about him more than I've cared about anyone! More than you ever did!" She takes a step closer to me, waiting for me to cower away. "You know Elena" My voice has dropped with a raspiness to it "Your right eye is looking a little lonely. I can give you a reminder of why you left the Escala the other night if you'd like." Her eyes flick to Christian. I add "But I'd have to charge, I'm only here for money of course" I see Christian try to supress a laugh out the corner of my eye. "Well?" I question her, stepping closer. She doesn't answer me, she just stand there glaring viscously at me. "That's what I thought." She takes one look at all of us before she bashes between Christian and myself to leave. Christian stalks after her, with me behind him.

He grabs her shoulder gently and she turns around, her eyes soft expecting forgiveness. "Elena," He begins. She's waiting for him to say sorry, his voice is softer and I almost believe he's about to say sorry. _No Christian!_

She batts her eyelashes again at him.

"Yes?" she answers sweetly. She makes me sick.

He stands up straight and tall, intimidatingly. "If you ever harass my wife, and write fake letters signed as her again.." He pauses looking at me grabbing both of my hands. "I'll crush you." The expression on her face drops. _**I've won.**_ Take that, you witch. "Do you understand me? You'll have nothing." His words are dry, threatening. It sends chills down my spin, Goosebumps sweeping across my skin.

She gasps angrily looking at him. "Don't threaten me Christian Grey." She hisses looking like a scared cat. "Without me you'd be nothing." She adds.

He laughs dryly at her "Elena," he continues laughing. "I don't do threats. It's a promise." Her eyes flicker with so much fear I almost feel sorry for her Almost. She looks at me in disgust and terror. "You're right," He adds honestly. "I would be nothing, but fortunately for you, I am something."

I smile at her. "You heard my husband, Elena." A wicked smirk crosses my face.

Her voice cracks, frightened. "You're making a mistake Christian" She pleads. "You know you don't fit together you never have and you never will!"

Christians voice roaring with anger. "You don't know anything about my relationship, only the warped version you have in your head!" He runs his fingers through his hair again. "Leave Elena. Before I make the security drag you out. I've warned you once and I don't feel like doing it again."


	8. Surprise! Update

Guess who finally got Word on their laptop?  
Keep your emails open for notifications; there will be a new chapter within the week! Thanks for sticking around guys, you're the best.


End file.
